


Ever-Dying

by John_Steiner



Category: distant future - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Earth was consumed by a planet-sized black hole, and that proved to be the best thing for humanity who survive the crossover to discover endless worlds and other civilizations riding out the end of the universe in safety. Those who died after passing through the event horizon become the emissaries to the rest of the universe.





	Ever-Dying

Okay, so this black hole is on the outside not much bigger than the Earth, but then there's what is inside. The way gravity works is that it exerts more force on portions of the planet closer to it than what is further from it. This normally results in "spaghettification" where matter is ripped apart into a long thing stream of particles.

That is, when things are normal when closing in on the event horizon. This time, the Earth is shredded, but people and other living things are not. For whatever reason, as I'm pulled off the crumbling ground, I find myself in a similar trajectory as the world's ocean water. I see more than one ocean's worth of water arcing overhead of my, and another amount sloshing below me, all of it whirlpooling right above the event horizon that I can't see.

Yet, somehow, as I fall into the water, I pass through the event horizon without being torn apart into fundamental particles. I come through on the other side with still more water falling down above me. Now, I don't know how to swim, but in this situation that doesn't stop me from trying. And yet, still more ocean's worth of water is pouring down on me, and I end up drowning.

Except, this is not where my story ends. I'm alive, and not in water. Apparently the material that was the Earth was saved and we were asked how to use it in creating a new astral body to live on. A big cube was an option. Being traditionalists apparently, we went with spherical, and so a new planet is made out of Earth's remains, and us surviving humans were allowed to live on it. There are many worlds inside the black hole, all happily living inside of the event horizon serving as our shared sky and light source.

Those of us who survived the entry are stuck inside and living in the same time dilation as the inside of the black hole itself; a second last many millions of years outside in the universe. Many of us died before crossing the event horizon despite unimaginable means to save us by those who already live inside the black hole. Those like myself who died after crossing over are known as the Ever-Dying, since we are forever experiencing our death while yet never having to die. Because of this fluke we're able to leave the black hole and travel instantaneously to any point in the universe without any loss of time while inside the black hole. Once the others die of natural causes they too will be Ever-Dying, but this will take billions, if not trillions of years.

We, the Ever-Dying are the emissaries of those many civilizations living inside the black hole that is cutting a swath throughout the universe. We're able to voyage to worlds that will soon be swept in and warn their people of what they face, so that they can decide if they want to live inside or evacuate to remain denizens of the universe.


End file.
